Namek Saga
The Namek Saga is the second saga from the anime series, Dragon Ball Z. Its name derives from the story revolving around the homeworld of the creatures on Earth believed to be demons, such as Kami and King Piccolo. It covers the trip and arrival to Planet Namek, a fictional planet from the series, by Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan. The saga also covers the battles the Earth warriors face against Zarbon and Dodoria (Frieza's henchmen). Nearing the end of the chapter, it covers the beginning of the fight with the ruthless Frieza and the arrival of Goku on Planet Namek, as well as the first half of his fight with the Ginyu Force. The Namek saga follows the Saiyan Saga and precedes the Captain Ginyu Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1990. This saga is also the first part of US season 2. Battles Featured * Vegeta vs. Cui * Krillin & Gohan vs. Dodoria * Vegeta vs. Dodoria * Vegeta vs. Zarbon * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Transformed) * Gohan & Krillin vs. Guldo * Vegeta vs. Recoome * Krillin vs. Recoome * Gohan vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Burter & Jeice Synopsis Journey to Namek After the epic battle with the Saiyans, Goku is rushed to the hospital. It's also revealed that because of Piccolo's death the Dragon Balls are now powerless. The only hope to bring back the dead heroes is to fly to Planet Namek for the original Dragon Balls (Krillin overheard the conversation between Vegeta and Nappa about the existence of the Namekian Dragon Balls). However, King Kai informs them a cataclysm had occurred there long ago and now there were only about 100 Namekians left total. Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan use a super-fast space craft to reach Namek (it was used by Kami long ago to escape the cataclysm on Namek), but they are not the only ones after the Dragon Balls. Vegeta, after being seriously injured in his fight with Goku and the others, returns to Frieza Planet #79 to regenerate himself using a special medical tank. After fully recovering Vegeta feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Vegeta that his former boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Vegeta going to Earth and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between he and Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Namek. (The scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation) Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Vegeta rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza. War on Namek Soon, Vegeta, Frieza, and our heroes all arrive on Namek with the seven Dragon Balls on their minds. There is one Dragon Ball per Namek village, each protected by the village elder. Obtaining them proves all too easy for Frieza who, with the help of his henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria, bags four balls. Cui, still thinking that Vegeta's power still rivaled his own, (about 18,000) followed Vegeta to Namek and tries to wipe out Vegeta on orders from Frieza. However, Vegeta manages to kill Cui easily with his increased power to 24,000 from 18,000 from almost dying on Earth. During this time, Frieza locates another Namekian village for its Dragon Ball. Gohan and Krillin watch with horror as the entire village is slaughtered easily, save for one remaining Namekian child. However, before dying, the village leader, Moori, manages to destroy all the scouters of Frieza and his crew, knowing that they cannot be able to locate Namekian battle powers anymore. As Dodoria is about to kill the Namekian child, Gohan, in a fit of rage kicks Dodoria into a wall and runs away with the Namekian child and Krillin. As he is trying to locate the kids, Dodoria is confronted by Vegeta, whose increased strength allows him to easily hold down Dodoria. In a desperate attempt to save his life, Dodoria tells Vegeta about the Saiyan planet and its destruction in exchange for his life. Vegeta then scoffs, saying that he never cared about his family or Planet Vegeta and kills Dodoria easily. Vegeta is overjoyed at recent events; he knows without scouters, Frieza will have a much harder time to try and find Namekian villages. He then rushes to a Namekian village with his newly learned skills from Earth, the ability to detect ki and the ability to hide his power as he sees fit. He is able to obtain a Dragon Ball after slaughtering all of the villagers. He then throws the Dragon Ball underwater, intending to come back for it later. Meanwhile Gohan and Krillin learn that the Namekians' name is Dende, and that there is a Dragon Ball in Guru (The Great Elder)'s house. Krillin takes a big chance and goes alone with Dende. Back on Earth, Yajirobe visits Goku in the hospital and gives him a Senzu Bean, instantly healing Goku and restoring his strength. Goku then goes to the Capsule Corporation to find that Dr. Brief has built a special ship from parts of the Saiyan spaceship he travelled in when he was a baby. He is also able to train at various levels of gravity from one to one hundred times Earth's gravity using an anti-gravity machine that Dr. Brief built at Goku's request. He then takes off for Planet Namek to set things straight with an arrival of five days time. Vegeta doesn't fare as well when he comes and challenges Frieza's most powerful henchman, also known as his "Right Hand Man", Zarbon. After Zarbon and Vegeta wage war for a few minutes with Vegeta once again easily dominating his opponent, Zarbon transforms into a hideous reptilian beast showing off his true power, and Vegeta is easily beaten to a pulp and left for dead. Once Zarbon returns to Frieza with his news, he is given orders to bring Vegeta back for questioning and revitalize his energy. Apparently, Vegeta had hidden a Dragon Ball, and Frieza needed to squeeze the information out of him. Once Vegeta is healed however, he takes the opportunity to steal Frieza's Dragon Balls and escape Frieza's ship as well by using several decoys to trick the both of them. An extremely angry Frieza orders Zarbon to retrieve Vegeta immediately in an hour or he would kill Zarbon. Meanwhile, Krillin is taken to Guru, the Eldest and leader of the Namekians, who is very ill. It is revealed that if Guru dies then the Namekian Dragon Balls will be gone forever, therefore threatening the revival of Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. To make things worse, Guru states that he doesn't have much time to live, anyway. When Guru puts his hands on Krillin, he realizes that he is good at heart and gives him a Dragon Ball to prevent Frieza and Vegeta from getting their wish, at the very least. He also summons energy and awakens the hidden potential within Krillin, increasing his battle power significantly. Bulma notices that the Dragon Radar is picking up a solitary Dragon Ball in an isolated place (where Vegeta hid it earlier underwater), and has Gohan go retrieve it. However, while returning back to Bulma, Krillin's huge power unfortunately attracts Vegeta, who also notices that Krillin has a Dragon Ball. Zarbon also sees Vegeta in the distance and follows him. Vegeta and Zarbon meet up again with Krillin and Bulma watching in horror and eventually face off once more in a fearsome clash. Since a Saiyan's power grows after every near-death battle, Vegeta is able to easily kill Zarbon in his transformed state by punching through Zarbon's stomach, and blasting him away into the sky, from which he lands into a watery grave in the Namekian sea. He then takes Krillin's Dragon Ball and spares the two because he believes in his joy that he has all 7 Dragon Balls. As he goes to pick up the Dragon Ball in the lake, he runs into Gohan, who happened to fool Vegeta and come with the Dragon Ball still in his possession. Krillin suggests as Gohan returns to move to a safer location and hide their power from being detected by Vegeta. The Ginyu Force An extremely angry Vegeta, learning that the Dragon Ball was taken from its hiding spot by Gohan, rushes to the old meeting ground only to discover nobody is there. He then gathers all 6 Dragon Balls and guards them, while also trying to pick up any trace of Gohan's and Krillin's ki. Upon learning of Zarbon's demise, and realizing that Vegeta was more than he bargained for, Frieza decides to summon the elite mercenary fighting team known as the Ginyu Force to find the Dragon Balls and take care of anyone or anything that gets in their way. Meanwhile on Namek, Krillin takes Gohan to have his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, knowing that his huge potential would help even fend off Vegeta. On the way, they are detected and confronted by Vegeta who tells them that his wish of immortality is the only way of defeating the Ginyu Force, 5 enormous evil ki's that have just arrived on the planet. Our heroes reluctantly agree after Nail tells them that 3 wishes can be granted by the Dragon Balls, allowing everyone to have their wish granted. Ultimately, though, it's too late as the Ginyu Force arrives just in time for the Dragon Balls. They retrieve the seven balls and Ginyu flies off to give them to Frieza, leaving the rest of the team to deal with Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. First up is Guldo who has the ability to freeze time by holding his breath. Although Vegeta warns Krillin and Gohan beforehand about his ESP abilities, they still become backed in a corner and Vegeta is forced to step in and kill Guldo by beheading him, and blowing him up. Next is the hulking brute, Recoome. Vegeta decides to fight him alone. Throughout this battle, Vegeta has his ups and downs, sometimes even surprising Recoome. During most of the battle though, Recoome has the upper hand. Vegeta wastes more energy and stamina than actually doing damage, and is beaten severely. Krillin and Gohan save Vegeta from Recoome's Eraser Gun, but Recoome easily confronts Krillin and kicks him hard, crippling him. Gohan, furious because Krillin has been hurt and begins to fight Recoome head on. He puts up more of a battle but doesn't do any damage to Recoome but when Recoome jumps in the air breaking Gohan's neck and spine, he's on the brink of death. Goku finally arrives on Namek and gives Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta the remaining Senzu Beans, shocking Gohan and Krillin, who wouldn't believe that Goku would aid the once enemy Vegeta. Goku then effortlessly defeats Recoome in one hit to the midsection thanks to his training in the ship. Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta all marvel at the extreme power Goku wields. At first, Burter and Jeice get cocky and believe it was a lucky shot, as the scouter registered Goku as being battle power 5000. However when, Burter and Jeice attack Goku, but he doesn't seem at all concerned with the two members of the Ginyu Force. As Goku moves faster than anything they've seen, Gohan and Krillin become shocked more than ever. Vegeta is the only one that senses something has changed in Goku. He wonders if Goku has become the Legendary Super Saiyan! Characters Major characters *Goku *Frieza *Vegeta *Gohan *Krillin *Bulma *Zarbon *Dodoria *Recoome *Guldo *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Dende *Nail *Guru Supporting Characters *Cui *Moori *Piccolo *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *King Kai *Oolong *Puar *Yajirobe *Korin *Mr. Popo *Ox-King *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief Videos Pioneer's Namek Saga *(Available on DVD and VHS.) *Namek - Departure (26-28) *Namek - Rebirth (29-31) *Namek - Namek (32-34) *Namek - Betrayal (35-37) *Namek - Collision (38-40) *Namek - Quest (41-43) *Namek - Trouble (44-46) *Namek - Ginyu Force (47-49) *Namek - Super Saiyan?! (50-53) FUNimation's Dragon_Ball Z Season Box Sets *Uncut Season two Box Set (Ep. 40-74) Episode list English anime episode list. Ultimate Uncut Special Edition (32 Episodes) *36. Picking Up The Pieces *37. Plans For Departure *38. Nursing Wounds *39. Friends or Foes *40. Held Captive *41. Look Out Below *42. The Search Continues *43. A Friendly Surprise *44. Brood of Evil *45. Frieza Strikes! *46. Defying Orders *47. Namek's Defense *48. The Hunted *49. The Prince Fights Back *50. Unexpected Problem *51. Vegeta Has a Ball *52. The Past and Future *53. Zarbon's Surprise *54. Guru's Gift *55. Piccolo vs. Everyone *56. Zarbon's Mission *57. Gohan, the Hunted *58. Unknown Enemies *59. Destination: Guru *60. Bulma's Big Day *61. Hidden Powers *62. New Ally, New Problem *63. Guldo's Mind Binds *64. Recoome Unleashed *65. Let the Battle Begin *66. Goku's New Power *67. A Legend Revealed Uncut Version (28 episodes) *40. Held Captive *41. Look Out Below *42. The Search Continues *43. A Friendly Surprise *44. Brood of Evil *45. Frieza Strikes! *46. Defying Orders *47. Namek's Defense *48. The Hunted *49. The Prince Fights Back *50. Unexpected Problem *51. Vegeta Has a Ball *52. The Past and Future *53. Zarbon's Surprise *54. Guru's Gift *55. Piccolo vs. Everyone *56. Zarbon's Mission *57. Gohan, the Hunted *58. Unknown Enemies *59. Destination: Guru *60. Bulma's Big Day *61. Hidden Powers *62. New Ally, New Problem *63. Guldo's Mind Binds *64. Recoome Unleashed *65. Let the Battle Begin *66. Goku's New Power *67. A Legend Revealed Edited Version (27 episodes) *27. A New Goal...Namek! *28. Journey to Namek *29. Friends or Foes? *30. Hunt for a Dragonball *31. Who's Who? *32. Touchdown on Namek *33. Face Off on Namek *34. The Ruthless Frieza *35. The Nameks Versus Frieza *36. Escape from Dodoria *37. Secrets Revealed *38. A Collision Course *39. Stay Away from Frieza *40. Zarbon Transformed *41. The Eldest Namek *42. Get Vegeta! *43. Vegeta Revived *44. A Heavy Burden *45. Immortality Denied *46. Big Trouble for Bulma *47. Scramble for the Dragonballs! *48. The Arrival of the Ginyu Force *49. Elite Fighters of the Universe...The Ginyu Force *50. Time Tricks and Body Binds *51. No Refuge from Recoome *52. Enter Goku *53. Goku...Super Saiyan? Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Namek Saga